1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an information processing apparatus, a control method for the image forming apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various apparatuses including a printing apparatus have been equipped with a function by which the apparatus as a whole is shifted to a sleep mode when not being used. Conventionally, a system is available in which when a printing apparatus capable of connecting to a plurality of interfaces is shifted to a sleep mode, the power source of interface control units inside the printing apparatus is reduced to a lower level, which is enough to establish communication, to achieve a reduction in the power consumption of the apparatus as a whole (See Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-309142).
However, according to the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-309142, the power is also supplied to an interface control unit which is connected to a data processing apparatus but is not being used. Thus, even when the printing apparatus is shifted to the sleep mode, the power applied to the interface control units is added, so that the power consumed by the entire printing apparatus cannot be reduced.
Conversely, if the power for each of the control units of the plurality of interfaces is all turned off, connection to the data processing apparatus cannot be established in the sleep mode.
In addition, on the data processing apparatus side, a message is not switched to a proper one in conjunction with the switching in the power supply to the interfaces, so that a user on the data processing apparatus side cannot properly make out the sleep state of the printing apparatus.